When You're Gone
by bluepizza25
Summary: Trish's life has been a disaster since Ally left. Everyone's arguing. To make matters worse, last night was Dez's Sweet 16th. He turned out to be a reckless driver and killed Dallas while driving the gang home. But what happens when Trish's parents take her to New York? Trally, with a little Auslly and Trez. Based on Albums & Auditions Might be remade.
1. Chapter 1: It's My Life

Chapter 1: It's My Life

My name is Trish De la Rosa. I am 15 years old. I live in Miami, Florida. I go to Jensen High School. I just started my sophomore year. I have 5 friends.

My first friend is Dez Fisher. He is turning 16 tomorrow. He loves filming. Don't tell anyone, but I have a major crush on him. He can be pretty stupid sometimes. For example, there was the time when he ruined all my presents at my Quincenera. I still love him anyway.

My next friend is Austin Moon. He is 15. He loves music. Actually, he is an internet sensation singer. Surely you've heard of him. He's a really good friend. Some people say we'd be great as a couple, but we're just friends. Nothing more. His 3 favorite things are pancakes, cheerleaders, and LeBron James.

My next friend is Tilly Thompson. She's 15. You've probably heard of her as well. She used to own the website Miami H8ter Girl before I uploaded a video of a tantrum she threw at the mall. Then she decided to take down the website. That was when we were enemies. Now we're good friends. Tilly's kind of like me: loud, confident, not afraid to say what she thinks. I love her.

Next is Mildred Shay. She's also 15. She's kind of shy, as she rarely talks. At least she's willing to meet new people. She's a really nice person, I must say. She's really into movies and wants to be an actress. You're probably thinking of her as the sister of internet sensation Carly Shay from the popular website iCarly, but no, there's no relation. She loves milkshakes.

Last but not least is my friend Dallas Centineo. He is also 15. He's also shy. Very shy. He does talk, though, but his voice is very soft since he's shy. He can't dance very well. He loves to write songs, but he'll never have the courage to sing them in public. He loves to eat pickles. His personality reminds me of Ally Dawson, an old friend of mine. She moved away to New York last week. I miss her so much. She was my BFFL. We were inseparable.

Well, that's my life, pretty much.


	2. Chapter 2: Why, Dez, Why?

Chapter 2: Why, Dez, Why?

Last night was Dez's Sweet 16th party. He drove us home. Austin sat up front, listening to his own music on his touchscreen. The rest of us sat in the back of the car quietly.

Tilly was on her phone, but I'm not quite sure what she was doing on it. She never showed us what she was doing on her phone, especially if it was internet-related. She said it was "none of our beeswax". Yeah, right. Stop hiding things, wackadoodle. Man, I love using the word wackadoodle. It's so funny.

Mildred sat right next to Tilly with a milkshake in her hand. What can I say? She was addicted to them. She sat next to Tilly because she was curious about what she was doing, but it was still "none of your beeswax". Mildred's plans never come out right, do they?

Dallas laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I just let it lay there, and soon, I fell asleep, too.

I woke up to the sound of a crash. The car had tipped over. Everyone was freaking out. Dallas still had his head on my shoulder, but when I tried to shake him awake, he wouldn't wake up. "DALLAS!", I screamed. Still no response. The others were still freaking out. "MILDRED, YOU GOT YOUR MILKSHAKE ALL OVER MY FREAKING PHONE!" "WELL, TILLY, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS GOING TO CRASH! DEZ WAS DRIVING!" "DEZ, I CAN'T FIND MY TOUCHSCREEN! ILLUSION WAS PLAYING!" "WELL, I CHOSE TO DRIVE WITH NO HANDS, PEOPLE! AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Man, such a freakout. Dez, why did you have to use your stupidness at a time like this?

We got a call from the hospital the next day. Dallas didn't make it. Dez cried, "WHY?!" He was that upset. It was like the time when Austin couldn't reach the high note in his song The Way That You Do, or when Ally moved away. Those were serious moments.

I just gave up. I would never find another person like Ally or Dallas in my life. They were special. Very special. I was just about to lie down in bed and use up an entire box of tissues until my mom called my name.

"Guess what?" "What, Mom?" "We're taking you on vacation to New York!" I squealed as loudly as I could! Oh, my gosh, I was so excited! I missed Ally so much! Oh, my gosh! Sorry I keep on saying oh, my gosh, but this was an amazing oppertunity to see my BFFL again! "Thank you! Thank you, like, a million times!", I said to my parents. Then I hugged them to death. This was the happiest day of my life.

Okay, this next portion has nothing to do with the story. So this is my first story I've ever posted, so don't laugh at it. I haven't seen the episode Albums & Auditions yet, so this is just an assumption as to what happens after the episode. If Ally leaves, this is what happens. Also, the "oh, my gosh" thing was from a Webkinz Love Puppy video I was watching. And the loud squeal and the "thank you, thank you, like, a million times" thing was from Camp Rock. Man, I watch too much stuff. Anyway, so just to tell you, if you don't like this story, I've got more to come around, and I have an iCarly oneshot based on iGoodbye. So yeah, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up later!


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, My Gosh!

Chapter 3: Oh, My Gosh!

Here it is, Chapter 3 of my very first FanFiction story! Whoo! Only one chapter left to go, and I'm finished! Then I will get started on some other stories, like my iCarly oneshot! Okay, let's get on with the story.

We woke up on the morning of NYC Day. We went to my parents' room and shouted, "MOM, DAD, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO HEAD TO NEW YORK!" "Okay, okay, we're up. Gosh, I can't believe we had 2 kids. It's like magic or something." "Did somebody say magic?" "JJ, that's enough. How about we all head downstairs for breakfast?" "Sounds like a plan to me."

In no time, we were in New York City. I was just shopping at the mall when I heard someone say, "All the cool kids would buy this!" That sounded like something Ally would say. It also sounded like her voice. Oh, my gosh! It was Ally! I went up and asked her, "Oh, my gosh, Ally! Remember me? I'm your friend Trish from Miami." "I'm sorry, when did I meet you?" "When we were 5." "Sorry, I don't remember you." "Dang it. I came all the way here for nothing." "Just kidding! I missed you so much, Trish! Come over here and give me a hug!" With that, we hugged in 5 seconds flat.

"So how's New York?" "Okay, I guess. I mean, that music school was a great opportunity, but I still miss you. So how's Miami?" "Sucky. Tilly and Mildred aren't getting along, and Dallas got killed a couple days ago." "Dallas? You mean, the Dallas I have a huge crush on?" "That's the one."

Ally practically burst into tears. "Gee, Ally. I can't stand to see you like this." "Who did this to him?" "Dez." "Dez, out of all people?" "Yeah. He's not a very good driver. He took his hands off the steering wheel and let the car crash. I'm so sorry." "It's okay. I mean, there's another boy I have a crush on." "Who?" "Austin." "That's awesome. He has a crush on you, too." "He does?" "Yeah. He misses you dearly, and wishes you didn't move." "Yeah, um, Trish, there's something I need to tell you."

I'm going to stop right there. I know, suspenceful. I'm actually going to watch the episode Albums & Auditions once someone uploads it to YouTube. I'm sure it's an awesome episode. That's what most people say about it. So anyway, Chapter 4 will be up momentarily.


	4. Chapter 4: No Home Like The One

Chapter 4: No Home Like The One You've Got

Whoo! This story is finally over! Also, I just figured out that JandC9899 uploaded Albums & Auditions on YouTube 2 days ago! It's a very interesting episode. I thought Ally, Nelson, Lester, the talent scout, and of course, Dez, were the funniest! Okay, on with the story!

"I have something to tell you.", said Ally. "What?" "I'm moving back to Miami next week!" "You're what? That's incredible! Why are you coming back?" "Because it's not the same without you. Plus, in, like, 10 years, Austin might not remember me if I stay and we'll never have our first date! Obviously, I won't have my first date with Dallas unless I commit suicide." "Yeah, sorry you had to hear about that." "It's okay. Like I said, I've moved on and I like Austin now. It's alll good, Triiish!" That's what our old friend Billl used to do. He used to say, "It's alll good, Allly!" It was so funny!

We arrived at Miami a week later. Our friends were in Sonic Boom, waiting for us. "Guys, I have a little surprise for you," I announced, "Ally?" She stepped into the store. She was wearing the exact same sparkly silver dress she wore when she left. "Oh, Ally! We've missed you so much!" "Listen, Ally. I'm sorry I was so mean to you in the past. Can we please be friends?" "Best friends, Tilly. Best friends." "Listen, Ally. I know you had a crush on Dallas, but I have a confes-" "I know, Austin. You have a crush on me." "How did you know?" Ally pointed over at me and I smiled and waved. "Thanks, Trish." "Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" "So, can I be your boyfriend, Ally?" "Of course you can." "That reminds me. Dez, I-" "You have a crush on me, too, don't you?" "Yes." "Come on. Dezzyroo wants a hug."

From Ally's Perspective:

I learned a very important lesson that week: there is no home like the one you've got because that home belongs to you. Miami is my home. I'm glad I decided to return.

So that was my story. I hope you enjoyed it. My Webkinz wrote some of this. I'm not kidding. They really did. Sprite the Lemon-Lime Gecko almost wrote "cheese" in the part where it's from Ally's POV, but I said no. Well, there's more to come! Bye!


End file.
